Vienna
by Spazzle
Summary: In which as the end draws near, Norma, a singer tries to open her husband's eyes to the destruction around him. Based off of the song, Vienna by Billy Joel. Slight Norma-ler.


Story Description: In which as the end draws near, Norma, a singer tries to open her husband's eyes to the destruction around him. Based off of the song, Vienna by Billy Joel.

The lights in the party dimmed to a soft glow. All around were business tycoons, al trying to speak with the richest man alive, Once-ler. Once-ler, however only focused on the stage as his wife, Norma, introduced herself.

The lights in the party dimmed to a soft glow. All around were business tycoons, all trying to speak with the richest man alive, Once-ler. Once-ler, however only focused on the stage as his wife, Norma, introduced herself.

"This is a little number I've always loved and I decided to sing it for you tonight. I hope this song opens your eyes t something you've been too blind to see. This is Vienna by Billy Joel." A soft piano tune illuminated the air around her as she slowly came forward and laced the mic in the mic stand.

"Slow down you crazy child

You're so ambitious for a juvenile

But then if you're so smart, tell me

Why are you still so afraid?"

Once-ler gave her confused stare as he tried to absorb the lyrics. His gaze shifted to the window that opened to a view of the valley, so empty and barren. Trees still remained, yes, but not many.

"Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?

You'd better cool it off before you burn it out

You've got so much to do and

Only so many hours in a day"

He rose from his seat and started marching toward the stage, a determined gaze fixed upon his features, the circles beneath his eyes becoming more prominent with every second.

"But you know that when the truth is told…

That you can get what you want or you get old

You're gonna kick off before you even

Get halfway through

When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?"

Norma stood, eyes closed, her voice smooth as the tufts of the nearly gone truffulas. The spotlight illuminated her face, where several tears could be seen rolling down her pink cheeks. Her glasses fogged with the blurry tears that puddled at her eyes. She pretended to not even notice as Once-ler came barreling towards the stage.

"Slow down, you're doing fine

You can't be everything you want to be

Before your time

Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight

Tonight…

Too bad but it's the life you lead

You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need

Though you can see when you're wrong, you know

You can't always see when you're right. You're right

You've got your passion; you've got your pride

But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?

Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true

When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?"

As Once-ler made his way to the stage, he found himself blocked of his view of Norma. He repeatedly bumped into people and never bothered to excuse himself, his thoughts solely on getting to Norma. He feared her song meant something bad, something he might not be able to fix with his money.

Norma opened her mouth once again as the instruments played on, preparing herself for the final verse of the song. She shook upon the stage, her voice breaking with her sobs.

"Slow down, you crazy child

And take the phone off the hook and disappear for awhile

It's all right; you can afford to lose a day or two

When will you realize…Vienna waits for you?

And you know that when the truth is told

That you can get what you want or you can just get old

You're gonna kick off before you even get half through

Why don't you realize… Vienna waits for you

When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?"

Finally, the disheveled man reached the stage, just as the last line was sung. His heart stopped for a second before he raced up the stairs and embraced his sobbing wife. He pulled back and stared at her, his eyes filled with worry. "Wh-what's going on? What does that song mean?" He stuttered uncontrollably, hardly aware of all the eyes staring at the couple, some with understanding, others with anger and a few with tears running down their own faces.

Norma shook her head, her short curls bouncing. She swiped a hand across her face, a mascara stain blotting the back of her hand. "Well, would you look at that? I've got mascara running down my face. I miss the days when I didn't wear any makeup that could run." She looked up at Once-ler, her eyes meeting his in a strong gaze.

She reached for his hand, glove covered and she gently took off the glove, revealing his naked fingers, his ring finger adorned in a simple gold band. She looked at it for a moment before releasing his hand and looking at her own. She tugged the diamond rig off her finger and placed into the palm of his ungloved hand.

"I'll miss you. And the trees… I'll miss all the good times we've had. And I'll miss you for the rest of my life, however long that may be. Goodbye." She placed a kiss upon his hand and hurried off the stage, leaving Once-ler alone, in front of hundreds of strange eyes. They didn't know the pain he held. They didn't know him the way she did. And so fir the first time in a long time, Once-ler cried.

Seeing the glistening tears upon his face, the guests were ushered out by his workers and he was left standing alone in the middle of a glass adorned ballroom. IN that moment, he felt so much pain that he failed to notice the noises of the tree hacking machines whir to life.

"What did she mean by miss the trees?" He finally asked himself. He straightened his back and swiped the tears from his eyes and clutched at the ring in his hand. He placed it inside is pocket and pulled his glove back on. He walked off the stage and walked to a mirror where he tried smiling. This continued for a few minutes until he was satisfied he didn't look like a mess. He proceeded to his office, past his mother's desk and sat in his chair, surveying the model of Thneedville, just as the voice of The Lorax wrung through.

And minutes later, Once-ler understood what Norma had meant by saying she'd miss the trees. She would miss them, _literally. _And for the second time in a very long time, Once-ler cried.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed even though I'm not all that confident about my writing in this one-shot since I kinda rushed on it. Please review!


End file.
